Anima's Reunion
by Ran Mouri
Summary: Severus Snape lost everyone he had ever loved, but when his best friend and confident returns into the form of his godson, will he be able to protect him, even if it is from the Golden Boy himself?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Most of you will frown because I'm posting a new story, what can I say? Inspiration is a bitch. So I do hope you enjoy this little piece of mine, if everything goes well I might even make this into an arch. I dunno. **

**Enjoy. **

**Anima's Reunion. **

**By Ran Mouri. **

Severus Snape had never believed in the afterlife, not when his mother whispered wizarding legends in his ears at night about the second coming of Merlin himself, nor when his muggle neighbors ranted about heaven or hell.

He often wondered where he would be when he died, but the mental images of his corpse being devoured by worms and other creatures stopped his youthful musings.

When he started going to school he learned about other views, other types or after-death beliefs.

Some of his classmates believed they would reincarnate once more and live their lives according to the wishes and regrets they held the moment of their deaths, others thought their bodies and magic would turn into fairy dust and they would feed the origin of magic itself, sort of recycling their magic for future generations, others thought they were fertilizing the earth into a magically potent ground, almost sacred.

Young Severus Snape thought it was all crap, and never paid much attention to any of those stupid mumbo-jumbos, he had a lot to learn and a road of success to pave for himself.

That is, until he caught the eye of the Marauders, and suddenly became a celebrity himself.

How could he not, he was the Slytherin skilled enough to sneak up to Sirius Black and James Potter and prank them. Not that he managed often, stupid Lupin always seemed to know he was coming.

Of course other Slytherins tended to ignore him, should the Marauders' rage befall them, or worshiped him and followed him around adoringly, which was mostly the case of the first years. Sometimes the Headboy, Malfoy, send owls at him to warn him about upcoming attacks and invited him to his private rooms to coach him in Aritmancy and Charms. The blond boy had seen the potential Severus had, he said, and wanted to exploit it in hopes he was creating a competent future ally.

Severus just nodded and continued to study, according to Malfoy; he had about two hours before another attack from Potter and his groupies.

Then Black had gone and tried to kill him with his werewolf pet.

Malfoy had already graduated and no other Slytherin dared to give him a hand, or so he thought. As he lay in his bed, deep in agony and hoping beyond hope the werewolf had not bitten him, he felt a light hand take his own and another hand, most likely belonging to the same individual caressed his hair. He had to admit that he had first hoped it was Lily, by his side, but dismissed the idea immediately as a male voice whispered a thousand apologies to him.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't want this to happen, I'm sorry, Severus, please forgive me, please say everything is going to be ok," the boy, because that voice could not belong to a man, pleaded between sobs.

Slowly, overcome by curiosity, he opened his eyes and found himself staring face to face to none other than his would-be murderer's little brother, Regulus Black.

The boy, unlike his brother, had expressive grey eyes and short black hair that sometimes framed his face childishly, he was a little doll, Sirius' little doll at that.

"I'm really sorry, Severus," he whimpered as he saw the other boy was awake. "This is all my fault and I… I didn't mean to! I swear I didn't!"

"What are you talking about, Black," Severus snapped, his eyes narrowed against the light.

"Brother was teasing me, I swear I never meant to cause this, but I told him I'd rather spend time with you in a snake pitch than go to Gryffindor with him, I hate his friends, they are horrible to us and… I'm really sorry!"

Severus kept silent for a moment.

"Your brother tried to kill me because he was jealous of me?" he asked in disbelief. "You told your brother you'd rather spend time with me… out of spite?" He could remember the boy now; he was one of the many younger groupies he had developed over the years. Most of which thought it was a thrill sport to hang around Severus Snape and therefore openly defy the Marauders without actually putting themselves in the line of fire.

Severus hated them with passion.

"… I didn't mean to, I was truthful when I said I like you better than brother's friends. I've always looked up to you, and I almost got you killed and… I'm so sorry, Severus," Regulus continued to sob; his pale face was turning pink in color and blotched with the strength of his sorrow.

Severus sighed after a few moments and put a hand over the boy's head, caressing his hair tenderly.

"I'm alive," he whispered. "I'm not a werewolf, am I?"

Regulus shook his head.

"Then it's ok, I guess…"

He was suddenly embraced by an over eager black haired boy.

"Thank you, Severus! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!!" Snape just shook his head and let him be embraced, for some reason the whole ordeal made him think the younger Black was the one who got most of the damage in his stead.

"Go to your room, Regulus," he said after he let the boy cry some more on his robes. "You'll be caught outside of curfew and your mother will get mad."

Regulus instantly shook his head.

"I'll be ok," he said determinately. "I swore that if you survived I would protect you from all harm, and my duty starts now, I'll keep watch in case brother and his minions decide they want to kill you, specially the Lupin monster, he's been trying to reach you for weeks!"  
Severus' cheeks flushed lightly at the thought.

Lupin?

Part of him wanted to see him, wanted to hope that… just maybe…

Then his mind remembered the claws, the jaws ready to strike, the merciless golden eyes.

He sighed.

Whatever dreams or wished he and Lupin might have stared into together were over now.

Just as his dreams with Lily were.

Suddenly a dreadful thought crossed his head as he turned to glare at the younger boy…

"You don't really pretend to stay by my side until I graduate, do you?" he asked softly.

Regulus blinked his huge eyes in confusion.

"Of course I will, I might even have to drop out of Hogwarts should the Marauders keep bothering you, just to make sure," the boy frowned. "Snape, I'm a Black, and as such my word is important. I will keep it whether you want me around or not."  
Severus sighed and buried his head in his pillow.

True to his word, Regulus spent all his time with Severus, always following, always smiling, always standing up to the mocking crowd to protect his so-called best friend.

Snape had never told him they were friends, the rumor mile at school and Regulus' own active imagination had taken care of that.

By the time Severus felt confident enough to stand on his own, however, he realized he had grown accustomed to Regulus' presence, and that he didn't want to separate from his now only remaining friend.

He wasn't in love with the younger boy, he knew as much, just as Regulus would never even think anything romantic towards him. He knew his little companion was in love, of course, but the identity of the impossible love that had his heart captive remained a secret for all times.

The one secret the younger boy had never shared with his best friend.

Yes, slowly, ever so gently, Regulus became Severus' support and confident giving back the strength Severus thought his father and his tormentors had taken from him.

And what had Severus done for his friend?

He had introduced him to a great idea; the one Lucius himself had given him upon his graduation.

He had turned Regulus to Voldemort.

He had made him into a Death Eater.

He had gotten his only friend killed under the most tortuous of tasks.

And what had he done, the ridiculous monster he was?

He had told Black.

And had ended up in Saint Mungos because of it.

He never really imagined Sirius Black cared for his brother.

Oh, he would find out much later on just how deep the feelings Sirius had for Regulus were.

Lily showed up at his hospital room, her eyes were light, her face radiant.

She was heavily pregnant.

"I came to check on you," she said gently as she sat by his bed.

"The healers are re-growing my hand and leg, your little mutt didn't have to be so violent," he snapped softly.

"He's in pain," she sighed. "I never thought Regulus' death would hit him that hard, the way he talked about him made us all think that they hated each other."

"Blood calls them to each other, now Black is the last of his family, must be tough."

"Yes," Lily agreed, a hand on her swollen belly. Severus stared at her for a moment, a minute that stretched to eternity.

She was too far away from him now. She had become this unreachable goddess and had forgotten about him, lowly human.

"I have to go now, James must be waiting for me," she said lightly, her smile back in place.

Severus didn't ask for her to stay, didn't follow her form with his eyes as she left the room.

He had finally understood that they were no longer the friends he remembered.

She had worried about Black, now that his despised Death Eater brother was dead. But, as much as it pained him to admit it, she had never asked how he was coping with the murdering of his best and only friend.

Neither had Lupin, when he showed up to offer his yearly apologies.

Neither had Dumbledore when he was contacted regarding Slughorn's retirement.

Ironically enough, the only person to ever ask about his feelings was the one he never thought would care.

"You know," Lucius Malfoy asked as he sat by his bedside. His eyes set on the window. "Ancient Pure Blooded Houses believe that their families have a limited amount of souls within their midst's. So, when one member dies, he or she will most likely reincarnate into his or her family again."

Severus had turned his face away; staring solemnly at the ridiculous card Lily had sent him to congratulate him on his new position as Hogwarts' Potions Master.

"What if…" he whispered shyly, the blond man always made him feel like an adolescent. "What if the individual's family has all died, what happens then?"

Lucius turned to him then, and closed the room's door with his wand.

"Then he or she would reincarnate into the family of his or hers closest relative. Which reminds me…" the older wizard dug into his pocket for a second before pulling a cigar from it.

Severus stared in silence.

"You have to be kidding me," he hissed, his eyes wide.

Lucius shook his head, his eyes bright.

"Narcissa just told me this morning. We think it happened around last weekend," he explained as he lit the cigar and placed it onto Snape's mouth. "Of course you'll be my boy's godfather, won't you?"

"How do you know it's a boy?" Severus managed to ask without chocking.

Lucius stared at him for a moment.

"If it's a girl I'll just give her a sex-change potion, you know how to brew one of those, don't you?" He answered simply. "Girls are second born; boys are heirs and first borns all the time."

Severus wanted to comment that it explained many things about the blond man, if the custom was to change the sex of the babies should they be born in incorrect order, but he decided against it as Lucius continued to rant about his baby boy.

"Why me, though," Severus inquired after he got used to the taste of the smoke. "Why not some of your other friends?"  
Lucius smiled ruefully.

"You are going to Hogwarts, aren't you?" he asked back. Severus nodded. "Bellatrix will be my boy's godmother, I just wanted to cover all my bases to ensure his survival, you know… just in case."

Severus almost chocked this time, but managed to keep his cool. Lucius Malfoy had just told him he knew he was a spy, but he also told him that he wanted him to be, just so he could protect his son should the Dark Lord die.

"Intelligent Snake," Severus surmised, shaking his head.

"And just think about it, you get to choose my baby boy's second name!" Lucius beamed, ignoring his companion's comment. "Just do it fast, before Bellatrix can, so my son won't end up being called Draconis Voldemort."

Severus sighed and nodded.

"Draconis Arcturus sounds powerful and intelligent," he commented after a pause. Secretly he thought Draconis Regulus was better, but he knew of the animosity of his blond friend for his best friend, so he kept quiet.

Lucius grinned. Had Severus known it would be the last time he would see the man express happiness so openly, he would have snapped a holopicture.

"Draconis Arcturus Abraxas Malfoy," Lucius simpered. "I like it. Thanks, old friend."

"Yeah," Severus smirked, tired by the potions numbing his senses. "You are welcome."

The years from then on were cruel to Severus Snape, people around him kept dying, kept being shunned and suffered, and he became morose and embittered.

Even when Lucius called him on to see his newborn godson he refused the invitation. He would not mingle and care again.

Losing everything he loved could mark a person even worse than a morsmodre.

By the time his so-called godson arrived to school he had almost forgotten about him. He could have been more observant, he could have paid more attention, but the same train that brought Draconis to Hogwarts had brought Harry Potter, Lily's boy.

His priorities, much to his godson's disgrace, were set then.

Severus ignored Poppy's complains to the exorbitant amount of Dreamless Sleep Potion the young Malfoy heir stole from the infirmary during first year.

He ignored Hagrid's comments about how the boy terminantly refused to go near the lake during class, his stance so proud he even dared to shrug his shoulders and leave the forest when the giant commented he could fail the assignment should he not approach the mermaid sitting by the shore.

In the end Lucius Malfoy had moved his influences around so Severus never had to pay attention to the boy.

He would not care again.

It was during the boy's and Potter's third year that he realized his mistake.

Lupin, damned werewolf and bane of his existence, had rushed into the Potion's Lab, his eyes frantic.

"Severus!" he yelled. "I need your help, one of your students had an unexpected accident and… you must come."

Severus growled and called out for the Bloody Baron to look after the fifth year hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws he had at his charge until he went back.

"This better be good, Lupin," he snapped as he walked towards the infirmary.

"I would think so, Severus, I have never seen something like this."

"Ah! Severus, thanks Merlin!"Whimpered Madame Pomfrey as she opened the door for him. "We've been trying to calm the boy down, but nothing works, he keeps calling out for you or his family and… well… "

Snape raised an eyebrow, already annoyed by his co-workers' incomplete answers. With a growl, he pushed the curtain aside, his wand raised just in case.

His wand fell to the floor as he gapped at the sight that greeted him.

Draconis Malfoy was sitting in his bed, his wand raised towards his hair.

"Why won't it come off? Stupid Gryffindors, it must be their idea of a prank," he muttered frantically as he repeated 'finite incantatum' over and over.

The color of his hair, however, remained its usual silvery-blond.

"This must have been that ridiculous rat, he'll see when I get him, trying to imply something, I bet… "He kept muttering, his eyes wide.

"Dear," Madame Pomfrey whispered gently. "Severus is here to see you."

Draco's eyes lit up as he jumped from his bed. It seemed like all the tension from his body was leaving him at the sole idea that Severus Snape was there with him.

"Thanks Merlin, I was wondering what took him so-"the boy stopped, his eyes wide as he stared into the face of the aged professor. "Sev?" he asked hesitantly.

"Mister Malfoy," Snape answered, his eyes tracing every feature of the boy's face. He had not really looked at him, ever. His blond hair and high cheekbones had made him assume he would be a copy of his father.

When he was instead Regulus' image.

"Why is everyone calling me Malfoy?" Draco snapped, his silver eyes alit. "Sev, what on earth happened to you! Why are you so tall and so old… Why are we back in the castle. What is happening here!"

As one, Madame Pomfrey and Severus Snape turned to glare at Professor Lupin, their eyes murderous now that the boy had given them a few, if confusing, answers.

Remus sighed.

"We were practicing some spells, but one caught Mr. Malfoy, he caught on fire," he explained. "Miss Parkinson grabbed her book and threw a water summoning spell on him, though on her distress she… misspoke."

"Define misspoke, Lupin," Snape growled menacingly.

"She…" Lupin took a step back. "She meant Manifesta Aquata…. But she… she said…"

Snape's eyes widened.

"Can't be…"

Remus nodded.

"He started convulsing and coughing seconds after the spell hit him, then he saw me and started to scream, wouldn't calm down until we brought him here, then he said he would only talk to you or his family."

Madame Pomfrey stared at the boy.

"Then he's under…"

Severus nodded, his eyes sad.

"Manifesta Anima," finished Remus. "The person we are staring at now, must be 's past life."

"I'll go talk to the Headmaster," Poppy said suddenly. "Manifesta Anima is a forbidden spell, we don't want to get Miss Parkinson in trouble just because of a mistake." Remus nodded and walked out with her, both sent discreet looks over their shoulders as Severus neared the bed once more.

"…. I thought you had gone to the great beyond," he muttered, his eyes softening as the blond boy finally gave up on trying to figure out which cosmetic hex he had on his head and decided to just cover it with a well applied glamour, his hair was now pitch black.

"I swore I would take care of you, silly. No golden gates and choirs of angels for me yet," Draco grinned as he approached the older man and wrapped his arms around him. "Stupid Severus, I'm sorry."

Severus felt a tear slid down his cheek, he hadn't really cried in years, not since Lily's death. Slowly he raised his calloused hands and wrapped his arms around the boy's small waist.

"Idiotic Regulus," he whimpered as he hid his face on the boy's shoulder.

He knew that the spell would last only two days, at most. Even less if Albus decided Regulus was dangerous.

But… even if he had three minutes, or only one.

His friend was in his arms again.

And Draconis Malfoy, his godson, had gained a new importance in his life, way over Harry Potter's.

Way over his own life's.

He would protect Regulus, Draco…

He would be the one to save him now.

**To Be Continued.**

**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 02**

Harry had, until then, been enjoying a walk around the forbidden forest (which actually meant he had dropped by, upon owl request, to the Shrieking SHack to spend some time with his godfather) when he spotted Professor Lupin running frantically after a student.

Had Harry been any other student, he would have called out to his professor and asked what was wrong, but he was Harry Potter and his middle name should have been curious instead of James. He instantly hid behind a thick tree trunk and followed the older man with his eyes.

He was sweating, from the effort to keep up at the student's pace, most likely, and his red face had a tinge of desperation.

The student, on the other hand, continued to run as fast as he, for the student was male, could. The black haired boy would sometimes jump to the side to duck the stunning spells the frantic professor threw his way, and Harry wondered if the School Policy allowed professors to stun the students, and under which circunstances.

He had always thought Remus Lupin was a gentle man, so, for him to be chasing after a – harry squinted – after a Slytherin with such insistence and even try to knock him out, something definitely wrong must behappening.

The boy turned around and shouted something quite rude to the older man, never stopping his mad race. Harry frowned, ready to throw a hex himself when he realized the direction the boy was running to…

… right to the Shrieking Shack.

An unidentified Slytherin was on his way to the Shrieking Shack.

Not really thinking about it he dashed towards the running pair, throwing curses and hexes himself, everything to keep Sirius safe.

The black haired boy growled at him, wiped his wand around and threw something that made Remus tackle Harry to the ground.

"DAMN IT! REG!! YOU KNOW THAT'S A FORBIDEN CURSE!!" he snapped, his wand pointing towards the boy's head. He looked enraged.

The boy, Reg, narrowed his eyes and grinned.

"Do you think I care if I managed to hurt you or," he sneered. "Or Potter?" His quicksilver eyes landed on Harry with burning hate. Harry flinched.

"And you, Potter," he hissed. "I don't know where you came from, but you won't get in my way this time, you and Lupin will NOT stop me!"

Before Harry or Remus could react the boy had reached the Shrieking Shack and was hexing the door open.

The wood exploded noisily, sending debris all around them. Harry was, as much as it shamed him to admit, quite impressed by the Slytherin's skill, as the boy managed to destroy the wards on the shack, rip the locking spell on the door, blast the door off and cast a shielding charm on himself in a matter of seconds.

How come he had not noticed this talented boy?

A canine growl alerted all three of them of Sirius' presence.

The boy's mouth curled into a sneer and a very non-human hiss came out of his lips.

Harry stared.

Remus shook his head in defeat before standing and helping Harry up.

"He sounds pissed," Harry said softly. Remus sighed.

"He won't be for long, Harry," he answered.

Padfoot came out of the house, shoulders straight, teeth bared. His eyes burned with malice and if Harry hadn't know this was his godfather, he would have pissed himself, he was sure of it.

"Don't you dare growl at me," the boy hissed again, not in a parceltongue way, but more like a feline huff of annoyance. "Sirius Cerverus Black, go back to normal or I'll sweat to everything that we stand for that I'll turn you back myself."

Padfoot's eyes widened lightly, a whine coming out of his snout.

"Don't call me… that," he said as he slowly morphed back into a man.

The boy crossed his arms over his chest, and even if he had to raise his face to stare at the other man he seemed threatening enough.

"Your middle name is Cerverus, Sirius?" Harry asked despite himself. Remus placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Never remind him that, Harry, he hates it," he advised. Harry nodded mutely.

The Slytherin boy was still staring, his frown deepening. Harry had the distinct impression he had seen this boy before, but he could not place where.

"Well?" the boy growled. "Don't you have anything to say?"

Sirius kept staring back, his eyes wide and his mouth wide open, trembling.

"I lost it, didn't I, Moony?" he asked softly. "I finally lost it."

Remus shook his head.

"We had an accident in class, Padfoot," he whispered. "Someone Manifesta Anima-ed him."

Sirius' whole body started to shake at that. His trembling hands came up to his mouth as he bit on his fingers.

The boy rose one of his own hands and put in on top of the older man's.

"Don't do that, you'll ruin your fingernails," he said sternly, still frowning.

It was all it took for Sirius to break down. He seized the boy in his arms, still shaking madly, and hid his face on the boy's slender neck.

"Reg, my Reggie…" he whimpered, tightening his hold on the boy. "You are back, you are here…"

Reggie's sour frown smoothed into a calm smile. He slowly wrapped his own thin arms around Sirius' heaving back and ran pale fingers over his hair.

"Shhh, Siri, of course I'm here," he soothed. "I'm still angry at you, you did horrible things to Sev. Even now you are torturing him."

Harry blinked ready to ask when Remus' hand on his shoulder tightened in warning. He closed his mouth and nodded.

Sirius frowned and raised his angry, tear-stained face, hissing lightly and staring at Reggie's eyes just inches away from his own.

"You are not taking his side again, are you?" he snapped. "Look what he did to you! He made you a sodding Death Eater and then left you to die! I'll never forgive that bastard!"

"SIRIUS!" Reg snapped. "He is my best friend, I love him! And I-" he couldn't finish when Sirius' hand wrapped around his mouth tightly, his eyes set.

"Don't you dare, Regulus Arcturus Black," he hissed threateningly. "You don't love him, don't you dare to try and confuse me like that again. And before you even start on the brotherly-love crap, you can't love him like that either, you don't have MY permission."

Regulus' eyes widened lightly.

Sirius smirked.

"Oh, yes. I'm the oldest Black alive now, you see," he laughed. "I'm the Clan Head and as such you have to obey me."

The boy's eyes narrowed, Harry only saw the jaw move lightly before Sirius' yelped in pain and moved his hand away.

"Now listen to me, Sirius," Regulus growled. "Clan Head or not, you will finally get into your thick skull that I am my own person and not your pet or your doll, I made my own choices during my life and I lived according to the consequences they brought me. Understand?!"

Sirius stared at the younger boy and sighed, nodding.

"How come you are more mature than me?" he asked sulkily. Regulus laughed.

"I died, you didn't," he explained, rather patronizingly. "It sounds stupid, but death brings a very calming clarity." Slowly he wrapped both arms around Sirius' neck and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Be happy, ok? I'll always be here when you need me, and try to be nicer to Sev, he stabilized me for a few hours so we could talk, even thought he didn't have to."

Sirius pouted.

"He probably just did it so I owed him," he muttered, earning a giggle and another kiss from the younger boy.

Harry continued to stare.

Remus sighed.

"That went better than I expected," he said happily.

Regulus turned to him with a growl.

"Had it not been for you and all your screaming and hexing I could have told you before hand, you bastard," he snapped, snuggling into Sirius' embrace.

Sirius' eyes widened.

"You tried to hex my Reggie, Moony?" he asked, eyes narrowed.

Remus gulped.

"I thought he wasn't right in the head, I thought that maybe he would… hurt you? You know that you two didn't part in the best of terms."

"As if I would let Reggie hurt me or I would hurt him," Sirius mussed.

"Siri, you are embarrassing me," Regulus pouted. Sirius laughed and tightened his embrace on the boy.

"That's right, you need to meet our new small family!" he exclaimed suddenly, dragging the boy towards Harry and Remus.

"I already met your friends, Siri," Regulus argued. "And believe me, I'm not in a rush to do so again."

Sirius shook his head.

"Come on, Reg!" he beamed as he finally stopped before Harry. "Harry, I'd like you to meet my younger brother, Regulus!"

Harry was about to nod and introduce himself when he finally looked at Regulus Black up front, from this distance he could finally distinguish his high cheekbones and wide silver eyes.

He wiped his wand angrily.

"MALFOY!" he cried. "What sort of sick game are you playing now?!"

Regulus blinked, Remus tried to stop Harry and Sirius' eyes widened.

"Everyone calls me that, even Sev," Regulus, or rather Draco Malfoy said calmly. "Do I really look that much like old Lucius?"

"Don't try to pretend, you bastard, playing around with my Godfather's feelings is too cruel, even for you."

"Harry…" Remus called.

"…Specially now that your daddy dearest is angry at you, huh? Is this what this is about? You want to get back into his good graces?"

"Harry…"

"Well, that's too bad, isn't it, Malfoy? No matter what you do, that snake is never going to love you, so give up already and-"

"HARRY!"

"WHAT!" Harry snapped finally.

Remus looked at him before pointing towards the Malfoy heir.

Harry turned and was too shocked to utter another word.

Draco's eyes were wide and fat, crystalline tears made their way down his cheeks. His trembling hands covered his mouth momentarily, almost like Sirius' had done before.

"Am I really such a horrible boy?" he asked brokenly, unsure. "Am I really someone capable of… doing that?"

Harry didn't really know what to say, this broken young man differed quite greatly from the slimy git that had tortured him since day one. Was this really Sirius' little brother who happened to look like Malfoy?

Remus coughed.

"You are different," he explained. "You were raised by Lucius and Narcissa, so… you think highly of their ideals."

Draco nodded absently, snuggling into Sirius even more, trying to hide in his warmth.

"I must be a total prat," he whispered.

Harry nodded without realizing he was doing so.

Draco smiled at him.

"And I bet I'm specially vicious towards you, huh?" he asked. The other boy nodded again.

"I never actually understood why, but you seem determined to humiliate me," he said softly. He didn't like the sudden fluttering of his stomach when that smile, so much like Sirius' was directed at him.

"Residual dislike, I would think," the Slytherin muttered. "I didn't like your father very much, Harry. I would only guess my dislike makes me act towards you as I acted towards him in my times. You two really look alike."

Harry blushed.

"So I've been told."

Sirius was still frowning, however.

"You came from Malfoy," he growled low on his throat. "I don't like it. He can easily turn you back into a Death Eater if he wants you. I don't want to lose you again, Reggie."

Draco looked up at him.

"Siri, you will never lose me, even if I can't remember you I will always love you, without an apparent reason."

Sirius sighed.

"I still don't like it."

"Sirius…" Draco sighed.

"REGULUS!" All four men turned to see Snape running towards them, his eyes wide.

"Sev!" Draco grinned, waving. "Siri just promised he wouldn't harass you anymore!"

"I promised no such a thing!" Sirius yelled.

Snape approached them, panting.

"Black, you need to get out of here, you too Lupin!" he said seriously. Sirius was about to protest, his arms were securely wrapped around Draco's waist. Harry idly wondered how close the black siblings were, but guessed he had no say in it, since he had never had a little brother.

"What happened, Severus?" Remus asked before another fight broke between the old rivals.

Snape narrowed his eyes.

"Miss Parkinson became worried when Draconis had his… episode," he explained. "Of course after Lupin came chasing him into the forbidden forest she got scared and owled Lucius, he's on his way right now and-"

"On his way, Severus?" a cold voice hissed.

Harry paled, unconsciously tightening his hand around his wand.

Draco schooled his face into a cold serenity that aged his face well beyond his thirteen years of age.

"Father," he greeted slowly, still inside the protective circle of Sirius' arms.

Lucius Malfoy came from the shadows of the forest, his wand raised.

"Step away from my son, Black," he hissed, his eyes never straying from the other man. "Draco, prepare to run, that man is a dangerous criminal, son."

"So are we, father," the boy answered calmly, placing his hands on top of Sirius'. "We've all done things we would rather be embarrassed of, but it's the strength that pulled us up from our own mistakes that has given us our worth, isn't that right?"

"Draconis Arcturus Malfoy," Lucius warned. "Where did you hear-"

"You told me yourself," Draco interrupted. "A few days before I was murdered and…" he slowly placed a hand on his forehead. "There was something important that I had to remember… my time must be running short."

Lucius' icy blue eyes were wide.

"Regulus?" he asked weakly.

Draco smiled.

"Ummm… surprise? If I were you I'd blame it on you marrying a Black? Please don't hate me?"

Harry stared as both Malfoys regarded eachother with open curiousity. Most likely, Lucius Malfoy was wondering why on earth someone like Regulus Black was possessing the body of his only heir and son, while Draco, or rather Regulus, wondered what kind of man was his new father.

He idly wondered how would Draco react.

**To be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 03**

Silence reigned over the forest.

Sirius could only hold onto his little Regulus as tightly as he could and occasionally growl at Lucius, Snape, Remus, whoever came close to them. Harry was standing by his side, staring between the four men and Draco Malfoy, whose eyes were still teary, but determined.

Lucius was the first to break the silence.

"Narcissa will have a fit, she always thought you were Andromeda's child," he sighed, running a hand through his hair.

Regulus wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"You know I wouldn't go for a girl, much less one named Nynphadora."

Lucius smirked.

"Is my Draconis still inside that head of yours?" he asked, and Harry could tell the older man was looking for any weakness, any indication that Regulus Black had taken over Draco Malfoy and was, in any way, harming the boy.

Regulus shook his head.

"I would guess so, if this indescribable urge to make sure you don't hate me is anything to go by," he said tiredly, resting his head on Sirius' shoulder. "The boy adores you. I can't see why."

Lucius looked offended.

"You wouldn't know, considering your own parents," he huffed, walking assuredly towards them. Once in front of Regulus, and ignoring completely Sirius' hissed warning, he let his guard down. Harry, Remus and even Sirius had to admit they had never seen the Malfoy patriarch so open and trusting, nor his eyes as kind as then.

"Draconis, son," he said gently. "Don't be afraid. I'm not angry, no one is going to blame you."

Regulus visibly relaxed.

"Thanks, Lucius," he whispered. "That nagging voice was driving me insane, do I really sound like that?"

"I'll have you know your voice hasn't changed at all from the original one," Lucius snapped. "The only difference would be that MY son doesn't squeal like a little girl."

"Why you..."

"You... do squeal, Reg... when you get excited," Sirius interrupted, his cheeks flushing. "I think it's cute."

Harry had to stifle his laughter at Regulus' horrified expression.

"Siri! You are not supposed to agree with Malfoy!!" he squealed girlishly at that. And Harry found himself agreeing that the sound was, in fact, quite cute.

He blushed.

Lucius coughed then, rather uncomfortably.

"I can't believe this... Regulus Bratty Black is my little Draconis..."

"I take it you two didn't get along?" Harry asked, not really sure how he could be that relaxed while around Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape. But, for some reason, the openness both men displayed, most likely, for Draco's sake, made him at ease.

"They hated eachother with passion," Snape sighed.

"Lucius had the guts to belittle me, after all," Regulus snapped. "He said Siri and I were weird."

"...and a bad influence on purebloods, don't forget that," Lucius growled, staring intently at Sirius' hands idly caressing Regulus' belly. "Black, stop touching my son like that!"

Harry blushed again.

"I was wondering about that," he muttered, turning to Remus. "Is it... normal?"

Remus shrugged.

"Quite so, Sirius always wanted Regulus close, he's... very territorial."

"It looks obscene!"

"It doesn't! You are just jealous because you never had a cute little brother like I do!"

"THAT'S NO BROTHER OF YOURS YOU FILTHY MUTT! THAT'S MY SON YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!"

"HE WAS MY BROTHER BEFORE HE WAS YOUR SON, YOU BLEACHED MONSTER!!"

"SIRI!! DAD!! DON'T FIGHT!"

"SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE!? YOU MADE MY REGGIE CRY!"

"I DID?? YOU AND YOUR SAVAGE GRYFFINDOR WAYS MADE HIM UPSET!"

"And that's why I wanted them all apart," Snape sighed, putting a hand to his forehead.

Remus put a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Is this... always like that?" the boy asked, unable to believe one of his worst enemies and his godfather were insulting eachother childishly instead of exchanging curses and hexes like natural enemies they were supposed to be.

Remus nodded.

"It's a pureblood thing, they don't curse eachother since the vow," he said, then yelped as Severus glared at him.

"What vow?" Harry asked, Sirius, Draco, Lucius and Snape stared at him, then they all turned to glare at Remus.

"Very well done, werewolf," squealed Draco. "Why don't you tell them about the Manticore Treaty while you are at it!"

"Manticore Treaty?"

"REGULUS!" all four adults yelled, the boy flinched.

"It's nothing for you to worry about, Harry," Remus laughed. Harry frowned.

"What is that, Regulus?"

The other boy pouted.

"I dunno if I could trust you, Potter, the voice inside of my says you are a prat," he said simply. Lucius grinned.

"That's my boy," he laughed.

Harry frowned.

Draco sighed lightly, turning to Sirius.

"Siri, I think my time is running short," he said softly, nuzzling his brother's neck almost kittenishly. Harry raised an eyebrow but didn't comment this time.

Sirius whined.

"I don't want you to go," he said firmly, this time wrapping both arms around the boy's back and almost clinging to him. Regulus, or rather Draco, now that Harry could tell his hair was slowly turning back into his normal silver-blond color, stared deep into his brother's eyes.

"I'm sorry Siri, but I can't stay like this," he tried to sooth. Sirius shook his head.

"Why not? I don't want to lose you!"

The boy grinned.

"You will never lose me, silly thing," he smiled bitterly. "I might not remember you, but you can always come close, I wouldn't dream of rejecting you. I'm sure Draco would love to meet his uncle Sirius."

Sirius pouted childishly and nuzzled Regulus' hair, it was almost blond now.

"I don't want to be uncle Sirius, I'll feel old,"

"Cousin Sirius, then?"

"We'll work it out, don't expect me to keep away now that I got you back," he snapped, pecking the boy's cheek. Harry felt uncomfortable, staring at them. Their closeness was almost... obscene, just as Lucius Malfoy had said. He was ashamed to admit he had wondered about their relationship.

"Great, Narcissa will love the Mutt in our house," Lucius grumbled, taking Draco in his arms tenderly. Harry was hard pressed to admit he was almost jealous.

Draco grinned at the man and pecked his cheek as well.

"I hope you don't mind I affect your son, Lucius," he said softly. The blond man shook his head.

"I resigned myself to that fact already. Just make sure to keep in mind that your mother and I won't think of you differently for this," he sighed.

Draco nodded.

"Thank you, father, I know we had our differences when... then, but I think I couldn't have asked for a better father."

Lucius smiled.

"Go to sleep, Draconis, when you wake up you'll have lots to get used to, lot's to understand."

Draco nodded, blew a kiss to Snape with a smile and snuggled into his father's embrace.

"That brat," Snape smirked lightly.

"Shhh, he's asleep," whispered Lucius, and they all could tell that Regulus was gone already.

Draco's hair was back to his normal blond.

"I'll take him to the infirmary," sighed Remus, offering his arms to Lucius.

The other man glared at him.

"Black, take my son to Madame Pomfrey?" he asked. Sirius nodded and took Draco in his arms without actually looking at Remus. Harry felt more than knew, that all of them blamed the werewolf for this incident.

"Want to go with me, Harry?" Sirius asked suddenly, cradling Draco. Harry nodded, and followed his godfather, a little unsure.

"Will those three be ok by themselves?" he asked as soon as they got out of the forest. Sirius snorted.

"Most likely Lucius will get angry at Remus and chew him out for the Anima stunt, then Severus will try to calm them down," he explained. "Then Lucius will acusse Remy of taking advantage of Severus once more, Remus will protest, they will argue and Severus will hex them both before following us."

Harry almost choked on his own tongue.

"You... seem awfully calm about it," he tried to inquire. Sirius grinned at him.

"Ah, well, you get used to it after a while, and it took me years to come to terms with most of it. I guess your father was the one that started it all, and Lily always made sure no fighting was allowed when the Mantircores met."

"Again that Manticore Treaty," Harry mumbled. "Why can't I know about it?"

"Because," Sirius pointed out as Harry wrapped the invisibility cloak around him. "Once you know about the Treaty as a whole, the spell will include your name in the parchment, you will be a part of us, Harry."

"And?" Harry frowned. If Lucius Malfoy and his parents and Sirius were there, he didn't see why he couldn't be a part of it.

"And, you are too young, Harry, that's not the type of thing your parents would have wanted for you, not at your age at least."

Harry sighed deeply, opening the door of the infirmary for Sirius.

"What is going to happen to Malfoy?" he asked finally as Sirius lowered the boy onto a bed. Sirius huffed.

"He will most likely hex Remus and then Severus will hex them both," Sirius answered. Harry blinked.

"I meant Draco," he corrected, watching with amusement as Sirius blushed.

"Oh, right. It's hard to think of him as a Malfoy," the man laughed, sitting by the bed and offering a chair to Harry. "Well, the Manifesta Anima is a spell that helps people reconcile their former lives, so most likely he won't hate you, for one. He will most likely act differently, now that Regulus' perceptions are linked to his own."

"So?" Harry frowned.

"All in all, he will be a pleasant boy with a mean right hook, so you better tell Ron to be careful."

Harry laughed.

"I think I have never seen you so happy, Sirius," he mussed after a while. The man smiled at him.

"What can I say? I'm getting my family back bit by bit. First I got you and now Regulus, even if he won't remember me like he used to. Remus is back, and even if he still has that silly crush on Snivellus, he is still my friend. Plus we now have the Malfoys on our side and that could mean-"

"REMUS HAS A CRUSH ON PROFESSOR SNAPE!?" Harry cried, his face ashen.

Sirius sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"That's the one thing you care for?" he asked. Harry shook his head.

"Sirius, I'm happy everything is working out for you but... I mean, Remus... and Snape..." he shuddered.

Sirius laughed.

"As I said, you get used to it, Harry. Now, why don't you go and get Madame Pomfrey?"

"That won't be necessary," the woman smiled as she neared them, her wand ready. "I see Mr. Malfoy found you, Sirius."

The man smiled.

"As if my Reggie would have any problem sniffing me out," he said proudly. The woman shook her head.

"Well, it seems he adjusted quite well enough considering the odds. Regulus was the complete opposite of Mr. Malfoy."

"You don't say," Harry muttered sarcastically, his mind still trying to cope with the idea that the cheerful and snuggly Regulus Black, his godfather's little brother, was none other than Draco Malfoy, his school nemesis. "I would like to know how much of a change will this be for Malfoy, I bet he won't understand even half."

"You could ask him right away, Mr. Potter," Madame Pomfrey said, her eyes full of amusement. "He's awake and staring at you right now."

Harry gulped and turned.

True enough, Malfoy's silver eyes were locked onto his.

"Ma-Malfoy," he stammered, not really sure how to react. "How are you feeling?"

"Like the Hogwarts Express passed over my head," he said softly, rubbing his forehead with one pale hand. Slowly, he blinked at the other boy. "What happened to you?"

"Me?" he asked.

"Well, yes, why are you here?"

Harry looked down.

"I was just... making sure you were ok?" he wasn't really sure how would Draco react. Regulus had been an understanding adult, but Draco Malfoy was a completely different matter.

Draco Malfoy was...

... smiling at him.

"Thanks, Harry," he said happily. "I feel fine, tough I hardly remember what happened."

Harry was well aware that Sirius was sitting by his side, hidden under the invisibility cloak, he also knew Madame Pomfrey was standing behind him, checking Malfoy. Hell, he was even quite aware that this was Draco Malfoy smiling at him.

And despite all that, he wasn't able to stop his face from turning beet red and his heart from beating madly in his chest.

If only Malfoy smiled like that more often.

**To Be Continued.**

Chapter 03


End file.
